Opération T
by Minami212
Summary: Lors d'une interview une personne pose une simple question au membre de la Kiseki no Sedai sur leur coach. Tous paniquent pour une raison inconnue et Akashi va se faire un plaisir de leur parler d'un événement que tous les génies aimeraient oublier. Ce que va dire le roux va alors révéler un événement gênant de leur scolatité. ATTENTION DELIRE A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX !


**Et voilà une nouvelle fanfic sur le fandom de Kuroko no basuke en espérant que cela va vous plaire. **

**Comme d'habitude les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( bien que je ne dirais pas non si on voulait me les donner ) sauf Minami et Eïla ( qui est à ma meilleure amie par contre Minami est à moi ). **

**Bon c'est un peu bizarre de créer un personnage qui porte son pseudo comme nom mais peu importe ceci est un pur délire donc j'espère que vous aimerez le lire et que vous rigolerez bien en la lisant. C'est le principe de l'existence de cette histoire **

ONE – SHOT

Opération T

Tous les membres de la génération des miracles et même Kuroko, se trouvaient sur une estrade en compagnie de l'organisateur de la Winter Cup pour une interview sur leurs années collège. Ils étaient tous réunis et l'on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils avaient l'air assez heureux de pouvoir passer quelques instants ensemble, même Akashi esquissait un petit sourire.

L'organisateur continua de poser ses questions jusqu'au moment où il posa la question qui allait changer tout ce que l'on pensait sur la GM, qui allait détruire leur image auprès de tous les joueurs du Japon et obliger les coéquipiers des génies à s'y mettre à 5 pour les sortir de leur placard à cause du rappel du traumatisme que causait cette pensée.( sauf Akashi faut pas rêver ).

- Alors . . . Je me posais une question, nous n'entendons parler du coach de Teikou que très rarement, pouvez – vous nous la présenter ? Ça doit sans doute être un excellent coach.

Tous les anciens de Teikou se figèrent, il venait de dire « coach » ? Ils parlaient bien de cette fille ? Cette folle qui les avait forcés à . . . ?

Ce fut Kise qui brisa le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer.

- Vous parler de Mina . . .

BAM !

L'ancien duo ombre – lumière venait de lui envoyer une droite magistrale pour qu'il la ferme.

- C'est celle dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom, commença Aomine.

- Elle peut être partout et nous maudire si l'on se moque d'elle, continua Kuroko.

STOP ! STOP ! STOP !

À partir de là il y a un problème on peut savoir pourquoi Aomine se tapait un délire façon Harry Potter et pourquoi Kuroko qui avait d'habitude un visage si calme, mignon, et . . . OK c'est bon j'arrête, jetais des regards apeurés dans tous les coins de la pièce comme si il avait peur de voir surgir un démon ?

- Vous êtes pitoyable, il n'y aucune raison de paniquer l'horoscope a prédis que les cancers étaient les plus chanceux aujourd'hui et que l'objet chanceux du jour accentuerait la protection des personnes autour de lui.

- Ça change pas le fait que se balader avec une deuxième paire de lunette sur le nez est carrément ringard, répliqua Aomine.

- Heu . . . Excusez – moi mais vous pourriez répondre à ma question ? Leur demanda l'organisateur.

- Le nom de notre coach était Kurosaki Minami, répondit Akashi qui n'avait pas l'air d'être affecté par la vague de panique qui avait touché ses anciens coéquipiers. Quand à ses capacités je dirai qu'elle avait le don de motiver les autres.

- C'était pas motivé ça Akashi ! C'était de la torture pure et simple !

Et Hop une paire de ciseaux à deux centimètres des yeux.

- Pourquoi vos coéquipiers ont – ils l'air aussi paniqué ?

- C'est une question intéressante et . . .

Au moment où il allait continuer des auras sombres qui annonçaient mille et une souffrance se firent sentir. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air très d'accord sur le fait que leur ancien capitaine raconte ce qui s'était passé CE jour là. Ça avait déjà été assez traumatisant sans que le roux raconte tout ce qui s'était passé devant tous les joueurs qui avaient participé à la Winter Cup ( ce qui fait un bon paquet ).

- Empêchez – moi de continuer et je vous promet que je m'entretiendrai personnellement avec vos coach pour que vos menus d'entraînement soit quadruplés et Kise arrête de pleurer sur moi, ordonna le démon rouge en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête du blond.

En entendant cela, ils comprirent qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devait laisser Akashi parlait, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à chercher un billet pour le prochain vol à destination de l' Antarctique. Ce n'était pas vraiment horrible ce qui s'était passé ce jour là mais c'était douloureux pour leur fierté et VRAIMENT gênant.

Mais le plus gêné de tous semblait Midorima. Qu'est – ce qui s'était passé ce jour là ?

Bon écoutons Akashi raconter ce qu'il a à dire.

* * *

_Deuxième année du collège à Teikou . . . _

Le ciel était bleu et toutes les personnes présentes profitaient de la journée porte ouverte du collège, seuls les membres du club de basket n'en profitaient pas, ils se trouvaient dans le gymnase à écouter une jeune fille aux yeux argentés et aux cheveux de même couleur qui leur expliquaient son programme pour le café Maid qu'ils allaient ouvrir. Le seul programme qu'ils avaient été que étant un club de basket masculin le nombre de fille était assez limité.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons organiser un tirage au sort qui permettra de décider qui seront les heureux élus.

- Heu . . . Les heureux élus de quoi au juste ? Demanda Kise.

- Je vais vous le dire mais avant . . . elle claqua des doigts.

Dès qu'elle l'eut fait les portes du gymnase se fermèrent et une Momoi habillée style mafia apparut avec un grand sourire de . . . sadique.

- Momochin a été contaminé par Minachin, dit Atsushi.

- Comment on va faire ? On avait déjà une folle maintenant on en a deux, remarqua Daiki.

- Bien maintenant Ladies and Gentlemen je vais vous expliquer en quoi cela consistera, elle désigna une boite à côté d'elle ( GM : Depuis quand elle est là cette boite ? ) Cette boite contient le nom de tous les joueurs de Teiko et si jamais il est tiré vous devrez porter ceci !

Des uniformes couverts de volant apparurent à côté, d'elle ce qui ramène à la première question comment elle fait ça ? Ils étaient composés de volant et de ruban et l'on pouvait remarquer qu'ils étaient aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel ( on se demande pourquoi -_-' ) .

- Satsu vous aidera à vous préparer et vous devrez passer toute la journée avec ses charmantes tenues.

- Ça t'amuse n'est – ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Au hasard parce que tu as deux paires d'appareil photo autour du cou ?

- Mais non je ne suis pas sadique au point de vous forcer à vous habiller en tenue de soubrette et qui te dis que ce sera forcément les membres de la GM qui seront choisis ? Seul le hasard décidera.

- Une intuition ? Et puis personne ne te crois lorsque tu dis que tu n'es pas folle ! Je te fais remarquer que tu nous as forcés à courir pied nu dans la neige pendant deux heures espèce de naine folle.

Certes elle était assez petite mais peut – être qu'il aurait dû s'abstenir, parce que après qu'il ait dit ça, une aura noire entoura la petite et lorsque Aomine se réveilla, avec une grosse marque de poing sur le visage, il vit que son nom était déjà marqué comme volontaire pour s'habiller en maid.

- Et Merde !

- Purée qu'est – ce qui s'est passé ?

- Aominecchi tu es réveillé ? Ça va ?

- Qui d'autre a été choisi ? se contenta de demander l'as.

- Il suffit de regarder ceux près du mur, s'exclama Kise.

Il tourna la tête et vit Midorima et Kuroko qui était occupé à récolter des champignons contre le mur. Attends Kuroko avait été choisie pour s'habiller en fille ? À cette pensée l'as se mit à avoir des pensées pas très catholiques et le fait que son nez commençait à saigner indiqua bien à Kise ce qu'il pensait.

- Espèce de pervers ! Ne touche pas à la pureté de Kurokocchi !

- La ferme !

- Et donc les deux derniers élus sont, elle sortit deux bouts de papier et annonça les noms, Kise Ryouta et Atsushi Murasakibara ! Seul 5 maids sont nécéssaires les autres seront en majordome ( en gros c'était qu'un prétexte elle voulait juste voir la GM en fille ).

Les cinq choisis déglutirent lorsque une rose bien connue attrapa Tetsuya pour l'emmener dans les vestiaires et le préparer à la torture de la journé à son âme.

- Bien messieurs et si nous nous occupions de vous ? Leur susurra une voix glaciale.

- Minachin tu n'oserais pas ?

- Je vais me gêner ?

- Je te laisserai pas faire, hurla Aomine.

- Akashi m'a dit que si vous refusiez il ferait en sorte que vous ne puissiez plus jamais bouger un doigt à cause du surplus d'entraînement.

- Ça ne changera pas le fait que je ne me laisserai pas faire, rétorqua Aomine.

- Tant pis j'aurais essayé de faire en sorte que tu acceptes ton sort avec courage mais bon tant pis, lui dit – elle.

Elle les attrapa, les tira vers les vestiaires et les balança avant de fermer la porte de laquelle s'échappèrent bientôt des hurlements. ( Kise ! )

On ne sut jamais comment elle réussit à mettre une robe aux génies de la génération des miracles. Mais quand ils ressortirent ils étaient méconnaissables et le nombre de cliché qu'avait pris leur coach diabolique leur avait bien fait comprendre que le résultat était grandiose.

- Contrairement à ce que je pensais ça va mieux à Midorima qu'à Kise, conclut – elle.

- L' horoscope avait prévu que ce serait un mauvais jour pour tous les signes astrologiques si il n'avait pas au moins deux exemplaires de leur objet porte – bonheur.

Tous allaient lui faire comprendre qu'il s'en fichait royalement mais la plus petite toussa légèrement pour leur montrer qu'elle allait parler et tous la regardèrent on voyait bien qu' elle ressemblait beaucoup ,même trop selon eux , à leur démoniaque capitaine.

- Alors les filles ( auteur : et un coup dans la fierté de la kiseki no sedai ) vous allez pouvoir servir vos maîtres ça sera TRES intéressant ( second coup ) et cela me permettra de faire de jolie vidéo que l'on mettra dans l'album du collège ( frapper des cadavres au sol ne sert à rien mais elle en remet quand même une couche ).

- Je ne te laisserai pas détruire ma fierté, hurla Aomine.

- Tu en as encore une ? Et puis arrêter de geindre même le travelo ne se plaint plus vu qu'il a trop hurlé dans les vestiaires, lui répliqua Minami.

- C'est qui le travelo ? Demanda Kise avec incompréhension.

Tous les autres le regardèrent avec un air blasé. Le blond devait vraiment être sa couleur naturelle au final.

- Sur ceux au travail mesdemoiselles et n'oubliez pas que si vous ne faites pas de votre mieux vous aurez une . . .

La jeune coach allait finir sa phrase mais elle fut interrompue par un « Kyaaaaaaaaa ! » qui défonça les tympans de tous les joueurs de Teiko.

- Momoi – san . . .

- Tu es trop mignon Tetsu – kun !

Le joueur fantôme venait de sortir des vestiaires et le cœur des miracles rata un battement en voyant le résultat. Même le tsundere en resta bouche bée mais il se reprit en entendant le rire sonore de l'argentée.

- Oh purée ! j'ai une cousine ! je savais bien que tu n'étais pas un homme Kuroko.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Minami – san.

Il aurait beau dire ce qu'il voulait personne n'allait pu dire que Minami avait tort.

Le pauvre turquoise était rouge de honte, la rose lui avait enfilé une perruque ce qui faisait que ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules, la robe qu'il portait était recouverte de volants et de rubans de la même couleur que la perruque lui donnant une apparence encore plus féminine.

Allons maintenant faire un tour dans la tête des membres de la Kiseki no Sedai pour voir ce qu'il pense et pourquoi ils rougissent autant ( Momoi et Minami sont comprises )

**Aomine : Oh bordel ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Tetsu ressemblait autant à une fille avec une perruque et attends Satsu lui a mis un soutif' ou quoi ? On dirait qu'il a de la poitrine. Ce n'est qu'un Bonnet B mais elle . . . non il ressemble vraiment à une fille.**

**Aomine comme d'habitude à des pensées de pervers.**

**Kise : Kurokocchi est trop mignon ! avec une tête pareille il pourrait faire mannequin. Je me demande si il serait d'accord pour qu'on prenne une photo ensemble comme un couple. Il est vraiment trop mignon ! J'ai envie de lui faire un câlin.**

**Kise est dans son délire. Il y a pas à dire c'est la personne la plus désespérante que l'on peut rencontrer.**

**Midorima : Oha – Asa avait prévu que les verseaux seraient montrés sous leurs meilleurs jours. C'est donc tout à fait normal que je rougisse.**

**. . . Finalement Kise arrive en seconde place du podium des gens désespérants ( Si si ça existe ).**

**Murasakibara : Kuro – chin est tout rouge comme une fraise. Je me demande si il est bien sucré.**

**L'histoire d'amour entre Atsushi et la nourriture devient de plus en plus flippante. Il atteint une étape où il pense au cannibalisme.**

**Momoi : Ouah j'ai trop bien habillé Tetsu – kun ! On dirait la poupée que je voulais avoir à Noël quand j'avais cinq ans.**

**Momoi ou la désillusion des cadeaux de Noël ( je me demande pourquoi j'écris ça ).**

**Minami * prend des photos * : Je pourrais les vendre ! Ah ça va me rapporter un bon paquet de fric Yaha ! Rien qu'avec ça je suis multimilliardaire à moi les mangas ! ( l'auteur tient à préciser qu'elle n'inclut pas ses pensées dans l'histoire et que ce sont juste les pensées de Minami )**

**J'ai besoin de faire un commentaire ? ( elle pense tellement à l'argent qu'on dirait Mammon dans Reborn ).**

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes toutes prêtes ça va pouvoir commencer !

- Dis Minamicchi où est Akashicchi ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Euh pour rien. . .

- Dans ce cas au boulot !

* * *

1ère heure

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, murmura le blond en voyant deux collégiennes s'approchaient de lui.

- Kyaaaaa!

- Oï Kise arrête de leur faire des clins d'oeil ! J'en ai marre de nettoyer le sol à chaque fois qu'une de tes fans te voient, hurla Aomine en le frappant.

- Désolé Aominecchi.

- Arrête de frapper une source de reve . . . un de tes coéquipiers Aomine !

- Tu nous considères comme tes esclaves ? Ou quoi ? Cria le bleuté.

- Non pas du tout . . . Le mot est trop faible allez travaille ! (dit - elle alors qu'elle ne fait strictement rien actuellement elle lit un livre et prend des photos )

- C'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Nous forcer à sortir avec des filles pour gagner du fric.

- Oh c'est intéressant comme idée.

En voyant l'expression de l'argenté Aomine se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer. Cela faisait une heure qu'il portait ce costume ridicule et il en avait déjà marre. Cette journée allait être longue.

* * *

2ème heure

Kuroko se sentait vraiment mal. Il portait une robe ridicule que sa taré de cousine l'avait forcé à mettre et évidemment il était tellement gêné que sa misdirection ne marchait plus.

En plus il avait l'étrange impression que quelqu'un le fixait dans son dos.

Il se retourna et encore une fois il ne vit personne. Ça commençait à être bizarre tout ça, d'habitude c'est lui que l'on ne voyait pas. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de leur coach, selon lui beaucoup trop de ses fans étaient présents ( si si il en a c'est impressionnant de voir combien de fille ont posé des caméras dans les vestiaires pour le voir prendre sa douche ). D'habitude c'était à Kise que l'on lançait ce genre de regard flippant. ( des regards de fangirl quoi )

Il sortit dehors pour aller jeter les déchets qu'on lui avait donné lorsque une main lui saisit le bras.

L'ombre se tourna pour voir qui lui avait attrapé le bras et découvrit que Haizaki le fixait avec un de ses horribles sourires.

- Oh mais qui voilà Kuroko, je ne savais pas que tu étais ce genre de personne ça te va très bien et si tu venais avec moi ? Que l'on joue ensemble ?

Kuroko tenta de résister mais Haizaki insista malgré ses protestations , il se serait fait emmené si une certaine personne n'était pas intervenue.

- Haizaki – kun j'ai encore besoin de mon cher Tetsuya donc tu me feras le plaisir de dégager.

- La ferme la naine.

L'adolescent venait de commettre une grossière erreur.

Lorsque les cousins rentrèrent l'un des deux arborait un air traumatisé tandis que l'autre affichait un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es au courant qu'un de ses jours tu vas finir en prison pour avoir fahi tué des gens par torture?

- Tant que personne ne m'as vue il n'y a pas de problème.

C'est sûr, si personne n'avait entendu le hurlement de terreur qu'avait hurlé Haizaki ils avaient de la chance. Il faudrait peut – être lui dire qu'attaquer les gens avec des agrafeuses étaient dangereux ( on peut traumatiser des gens avec ça mais je suis pas sûr que la police aime ça ).

* * *

3ème heure

Atsushi en avait littéralement marre. Non mais c'était quoi ce délire ?

Déjà on le forçait à s'habiller comme une fille . . . ça passait encore. ( bien que ce soit vraiment embêtant et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais recommencer )

Il devait travailler . . . c'était déjà plus embêtant. ( La flemme le retour )

Mais le pire était qu'il devait servir des gâteaux aux gens sans pouvoir les manger. ( Atsushi ou le sens des priorités dans la vie )

C'était de la torture pure et simple, la coach voulait le tuer ou quoi ?

Il en venait presque à préférer le basket.

Il allait se diriger vers ce qui faisait office de cuisine lorsque il croisa Midorima qui répandait d'horribles ondes noires autour de lui.

- Tu fais quoi Mido – chin ?

- Retourne travailler Murasakibara.

- Pourquoi t'as une photo de Mina – chin ?

- J'essaie quelques choses ?

- Avec une poupée barbie ?

- Tes commentaires ne m'intéressent pas, le coupa le vert en rougissant.

- Ah.

Le violet partit en laissant un vert qui murmurait des paroles. Comment aurait – il pu lui faire comprendre qu'il essayait de maudire l'argentée ? De toute façon les autres ne croyaient pas en Oha Asa alors ce qu'il faisait ne les concernait pas.

Par contre peut – être qu'il aurait dû éviter de se ramener avec un jouet de fille parce qu'il était sûr d'avoir entendu un flash au moment où il l'avait sortie.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent furent aussi horrible que les précédentes pour la Kiseki no Sedai mais ils furent tous satisfaits quand cela se finit et que les membres de la génération miracle se retrouvèrent seul avec leur coach.

- 'Tain c'était horrible ! Se lamenta Aomine.

- Je suis d'accord Aominecchi, approuva Kise.

- J'ai faim.

- Ça va ? Les coupa Minami.

Tous les membres de la génération des miracles la fusillèrent du regard ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille.

- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes en colère.

- Non tu crois ? S'exclamèrent les cinq garçons.

- Vous avez le droit d'être en colère mais laissez – moi vous posez une question, dit – elle en pointant Kise. Tu n'étais pas stressé il y a quelques temps par l'approche du championnat inter – collège ?

- Tiens c'est vrai j'y pensais même plus, s'exclama le blond.

- Et toi Midorima pour la première fois tes objets chanceux du jour ne t'ont servi à rien ça t'a prouvé que parfois tu n'avais pas besoin du soutien ou de chance pour réussir. La preuve tu as dû remarquer que je t'avais volé ton objet chanceux du jour ( je ne tenterai jamais ça même si on me paye ça raccourcirait ma vie ).

Le vert ne réagit pas se contentant de prendre une adorable couleur rose.

- Aomine et Kuroko ont pu se rapprocher en s'entraidant d'ailleurs les photos que j'ai pris de toi Aomine je vais me faire un plaisir de les donner à Eïla – chan.

Les deux bleutés sourirent aussi même si celui de l'as s'était vite transformé en grimace en apprenant que sa petite amie allait voir ses photos compromettantes.

- Pour toi Atsushi je ne sais pas trop ce que cela t'avait apporté alors je me suis contenté d'aller t'acheter ça, conclut – elle en sortant un paquet des snacks préférés du géant.

Les yeux de celui – ci s'écarquillèrent et s'illuminèrent dès qu'il vit le paquet. Bon ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant mais au moins tout le monde était content.

- Au fait si jamais vous perdez la finale je me ferai un plaisir de donner ces photos dans toute l'école et là je suis sûr que en plus de tout ceux qui vous ont vus vos adversaires des autres écoles ne vous prendront plus au sérieux.

OK . . . Elle s'était montrée gentille pendant quelques secondes mais cette fille restait un démon fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part.

_Fin du flash – back_

Tous les joueurs restèrent médusés en entendant cela. Oh la vache ça c'était un bon coup dans la fierté des membres de la GM.

Takao en entendant cela avait tenté de soudoyer Akashi pour qu'il lui donne des photos et les équipes où se trouvaient les membres de la GM étaient littéralement mort de rire.

Ça il n'était pas près de l'oublier. Leur coach était vraiment quelqu'un de . . . spéciale.

**OMAKE**

Des collégiennes gloussaient dans un couloir sombre en voyant ce que l'une d' entre elle leur tendait. Ces photos prises durant les portes ouvertes valaient un bon paquet surtout celle où l'on voyait Kuroko. Son cousin était vraiment le plus mignon.

Une fois que ses clientes lui eurent donnée ce qu'elles devaient elle partit en direction du gymnase.

La final allait bientôt avoir lieu et elle devait absolument leur faire faire un entraînement digne de ce nom. Alors qu'elle allait sortir du lycée une personne aux cheveux rouges reconnaissable entre mille l'arrêta.

- Akashi – kun comment vas – tu ?

- Très bien et je suppose que toi aussi vu que tu sembles t'être bien amusé à vendre les photos des autres. Tu ne leur avais pas dit que tu ne les distribuerais que si il perdait la finale ?

- J'avais dit que je ne les donnerais pas ! Là je les vends c'est pas pareil. Et puis de toute façon j'ai besoin d'argent pour la Japan Expo donc j'en gagne comme je peu. Je suis sûr que si il savait ça ne les dérangerait pas.

Les deux rigolèrent doucement et se dirigèrent vers le gymnase ne se doutant pas que leur équipe finirait par se séparer. Après tous ils avaient encore des moments à partager entre eux.

* * *

**Et voila c'est la fin. Si vous avez aimé laissez un review ça me ferait super plaisir et comme ça si vous voulez un nouvel OS où l'on retrouvera Minami je le ferai en plus laisser un commentaire ne prend pas beaucoup de temps donc ça ne vous dérangera pas trop bon je vous lache avec ça.**

**Est - ce que vous avez aimé ? J'espère vraiment mine de rien ça m'a pris du temps à le faire et désolé pour les fautes si il y en a ( ce qui est sûrement le cas)**

**Bye et merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
